An apparatus for irradiating ultraviolet ray onto an aqueous solution comprising a chlorite or a gel comprising a chlorite etc. to generate chlorine dioxide has been conventionally known (e.g. Patent Literature 1). However, conventional Chlorine dioxide manufacturing apparatuses were not developed with an outlook for portability and thus many of them were large. Moreover, the main component of conventional chlorine dioxide generators is a liquid comprising a chlorite or a gel substance comprising said liquid (chlorine dioxide generation source), and there was a problem that said main component or waste liquid would spill when one would attempt carrying them. Further, even if it was simply downsized to allow portability, a new problem due to the compact size, i.e. a problem of (shortage of the Absolute amount of chlorite and) poor sustenance of chlorine dioxide generation will arise, thus making continuous use difficult.
As an apparatus that simultaneously solved the problems of “downsizing” and “continuous use” of a Chlorine dioxide generator, an apparatus for generating chlorine dioxide by incorporating an agent comprising solid chlorite into a cartridge with a given structure and irradiating ultraviolet ray thereon is known (Patent Literature 2).